1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable lid for covering a utility box such as a water meter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, utility boxes such as water meter boxes have been made of concrete or plastic with lids formed of the same material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,883,853, 4,163,503, 4,726,490, 5,423,448, 5,394,601, and 5,791,098 disclose different types of lids.